


【赫海】月亮与小虎

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: 真·老虎东海出没，注意避雷
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【赫海】月亮与小虎

1、

“哥！哥！正洙哥！快救救我朋友！”李赫宰满头大汗地冲进屋子里，焦急万分地找朴正洙。

朴正洙刚把白大褂叠好放进柜子，转身就被熟悉的弟弟扑了个满怀。他随手拿起旁边的毛巾要给李赫宰擦汗，那汗流浃背的小子却一个劲地只拽着他的手往外走，“哥，我朋友受了很严重的伤，腿都快断了，你快帮帮我！”

等他们马不停蹄地到了他朋友受伤的地方，朴正洙只想一巴掌把他呼到树上。

这是你朋友？

他受了很严重的伤？

我看起来有这么像兽医？

他脑子里各种疑问乱转，实在不知道开口说些什么。朴正洙放下一路艰难扛着的医药箱，他之前怕那位朋友伤势过重，还往里面扔了很多器械和药品。

结果现在眼前的场景是，一只幼虎卧在地上，圆圆的眼睛看起来十分无辜，它的后腿被李赫宰小心翼翼地握着，上面有干涸的血迹。

李赫宰努力抑制着狂奔之后的喘息，两眼盈满了泪水：“哥，他会不会死啊。”

五分钟后，朴正洙用蒸馏水清理了伤口，敷上了一层药，再用干净的纱布帮幼虎包扎好。他手指点了一下李赫宰的脑门，严肃地教育他：“首先，我不是兽医。其次，它只是被捕兽器划到了腿，甚至都没有被夹住。你已经十六岁了，下次不要再这么大惊小怪。哥不年轻了，好久不跑步刚才奔过来差点死掉你知道吗！”

李赫宰噘着嘴，眼泪还没有擦干：“对不起嘛哥，我想不到其他人可以帮我了，我怕告诉别人，他会被抓起来。”

朴正洙后知后觉地意识到，眼前是一只货真价实的老虎，虽然看起来年幼，甚至没什么攻击性，但它仍然是一只猛兽，会吃人的那种。他手心冒出了冷汗，把李赫宰往自己身边拉了拉，不信任地打量着面前的老虎。

那幼虎仿佛察觉到了朴正洙敌意的目光，垂头丧气地把脑袋埋进臂弯里，只露出一双泫然欲泣的大眼睛。

“哥！你别对他这么凶啦！我说了他是我朋友！”李赫宰坚定又严肃地说。

“赫宰，真的太危险了，你听我说，趁现在它还没什么攻击力，我们赶紧回去，以后也别再跟老虎单独相处了好吗？哥真的很担心你，你妈妈她……”他话音未落就被李赫宰打断，“真的啊！他是东海啊哥！你见过他的！”

东海？

好熟悉的名字。

朴正洙侧头思考片刻，忍不住瞳孔地震：“可……可是东海……不是那个小男生吗！”

2、

李赫宰十岁时，随父母一起搬到这个靠山的小村庄。他从小就活泼好动，一刻也闲不下来。平时家人在工作时，他就满山乱跑，四处撒欢。有一次玩得太疯，一不小心跨过了大人给他画的安全线，等意识到自己走得太远时，他正在跟一只老虎大眼瞪小眼。

准确来说，是一只小老虎，和自己差不多身量。

李赫宰完全没有害怕，他只是觉得，这只小老虎怎么这么可爱呀！

他的眼睛怎么这么圆！花纹也好漂亮！身上的毛看起来好好摸，好想摸一下。

就摸一下下，应该不要紧的吧。

他知道这种肢体接触要先征求对方的同意，于是小团子李赫宰奶声奶气地对小团子老虎说：“你好，我叫李赫宰，你好漂亮，我可以摸一下你的毛吗？”

小老虎居然真的点了点头。

李赫宰沉浸在愿望达成的狂喜中，扑到小老虎身上就开始呼噜毛，呜呜呜好好摸啊，比隔壁阿姨家的三花猫舒服多了呜呜呜。

老虎被他从头到脚蹂躏了一通，要不是顾虑着初次见面，李赫宰一定会把小老虎的脑门都给亲秃。天色渐晚，李赫宰抬起头看了看山坡，又恋恋不舍地摸了摸小老虎：“我要回家啦，可是我走的太远了认不得回去的路怎么办？你能给我指个路吗，我明天带火腿肠来给你吃啊。”

小老虎奇迹般地又点了点头，站起身用脑袋来拱李赫宰。李赫宰惊呆了，他真的能听懂自己说的话！

他跟着小老虎走到了山脚边，努力把这条路记了下来，小老虎又拱拱他，示意他可以回去了。李赫宰蹲下身，搂住老虎的脖子，有点舍不得：“我明天再来看你好不好，一定给你带火腿肠。”小老虎用脸颊蹭了蹭他，目送着他回家了。

后来，他每一天都会沿着那条路去找小老虎，他们在一起度过了最快乐的时光。李赫宰觉得小老虎是他见过最聪明的动物了，不管自己说什么都能听懂，还会点头摇头，甚至还会笑！

理智告诉他小老虎只是咧了咧嘴巴，可是他分明每次都是在自己讲笑话或者做蠢事之后咧的啊，一定是在笑，没错的！

他们玩的累了，就一起躺在草地上，李赫宰把小老虎抱了个满怀，眼睛眯着，手指亲密地梳着他的毛，声音里满是依恋：“小虎，你是我最好的朋友。”

怀里毛茸茸的触感一下子变了，李赫宰睁大了双眼，他的小老虎不见了，面前只有一个和他差不多大的小男生，还没穿衣服。

李赫宰啊地一声捂住眼睛，片刻后觉得不对又放下，他嘴巴张了张，还是犹豫地问出了口：“你是……你是小虎吗？”

小男生点点头。

“你能……你能变成人？！”

小男生又点点头。

李赫宰呆若木鸡，楞在原地像一个小傻子。一阵风吹来，面前的小男生打了个寒颤，往李赫宰怀里缩了缩，声音黏黏糊糊，像在撒娇：“李赫宰，好冷啊。”

等李赫宰恢复神智之后，小老虎又变了回去，尾巴左右晃着，趴在地上看着他。李赫宰跑过去梳他的毛，他迅速地接受了这件事，又跟小老虎亲密起来：“小虎，你好厉害啊，还会变成人的。”

小虎好像只有变成人形的时候才能说话，此时嘴巴也不张开，只摇头晃脑的，一副很得意的样子。

李赫宰第二天来的时候，给小虎带来了两套自己的衣服。小虎再一次变成了人，在李赫宰的帮助下，笨手笨脚地穿上了。李赫宰打量着面前人，不禁佩服起自己的品味，真的很衬他。就是有点太瘦了，衣服看着有点松。嗯，下次一定要多带点吃的过来。

“小虎，我……”

“东海，我叫东海。”

李赫宰眼睛顿时亮了起来：“原来你叫东海！好可爱的名字，是因为在东海边长大吗？”

东海点点头，抿着嘴巴笑了笑：“我很喜欢海。”

“我也是，我也很喜欢！”李赫宰顿了顿，扫了东海好几眼，有点害羞地说：“你笑起来好好看啊。”

东海歪了歪头，片刻明白了他的意思，又笑得更灿烂了些：“李赫宰最好看！”

李赫宰花了好一会儿给东海解释，不要连名带姓地喊他，叫他赫宰就好，不然显得很生疏。东海眨着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着他：“那你要叫我海吗？”

于是李赫宰又花了好一会儿解释，东海是他的名字，并没有姓。

“那我姓什么呀？”

李赫宰皱起眉头思考了一会儿，沮丧地回答：“我也不知道。”

东海笑了起来：“那我也姓李，李东海。”

两个人类小孩能玩的东西显然更多了。李赫宰教东海钓鱼、编花环，东海爬树给李赫宰摘果子吃，还教他闭气。

“我们老虎都会游泳的，是不是很厉害！”

山上到处都留下了他们的足迹，李赫宰甚至还偷偷地带东海回村子里，他们趁着大人农忙的时候，悄悄从山边的小路拐进李赫宰的家。东海一进屋子眼睛就亮了，李赫宰带他参观自己的卧室，东海嗷地一声扑上床，抱着软绵绵的被子直打滚。李赫宰被他可爱的样子逗地笑出声，眼睛都眯了起来。东海停下来，注视着他，声音清澈地问：“赫宰，你的眼睛好像月亮，大大的圆圆的，现在又弯弯的，你也是月亮吗？”

“什么呀，小笨蛋，我是人啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

“哦，你是人啊，那我呢，我是老虎，不是人吗？”

李赫宰被难住了，他坐到床边，撑着小脑袋思考：“可是你可以变成人啊，肯定也是人的。东海既是老虎，又是人，很厉害的！”

“真的吗？”东海又高兴起来，笑眯眯地搂住李赫宰的腰。

他俩在太阳下山前，又偷偷地沿着小路走回去，半路却碰到了朴医生。李赫宰跑也不是躲也不是，只得规规矩矩地站在原地，毕恭毕敬地喊：“正洙哥。”

“赫宰你好呀。”朴正洙温柔地朝他打招呼，注意到了旁边陌生的脸庞。

“咦，这位小朋友是哪家的呀，看着眼生呢。”

小朋友倒是很有礼貌，一板一眼地学着李赫宰的姿势鞠躬：“你好，我叫东海。”

村子小，家家户户都认识，李赫宰实在没办法解释，只好打哈哈：“正洙哥，我们有急事，先走了啊。”说完拉着东海飞一般地就跑开了，留下朴正洙一个人在原地满头问号。

“今天好险啊。”

一直到了东海住的洞穴处，李赫宰才稍微放松一些。

东海不解地看着他：“什么好险？那个大哥哥很危险吗？”

他清澈的眼睛里满是疑惑，李赫宰想要说的话一下子被噎在了嗓子里。

3、

说回现在，朴正洙瞬间把事情串到了一起，一下子明白了过来。

他刚到这个村子的时候，就听到过虎妖的传闻。接受过十几年现代教育的朴医生，完全没把这件事情放在心上。

可现在……

朴正洙按了按鼻梁，感觉头有点晕。

“你现在，把所有的事情都给我说清楚了。”

李赫宰抬头望了望严肃的哥哥，吸吸鼻子，点了点头。

13岁那年，父母要送李赫宰去市里念中学。学校很远，要去读书的话，只能住校。开学的前一天，他跟东海在一起呆了很久，并且向他保证，只要一有时间，一定会赶紧回来看他。东海什么都没说，只是紧紧搂着他的脖子，把脸埋在他的肩膀上。

重点中学抓学习抓得很紧，李赫宰每个星期只有周日下午半天的休息，完全没有办法回家，本来打算的一个月一次都成了妄想。等他再回到村子时，已经是寒假了。他一到家就立刻往山上跑，谁都拦不住，他找到了那个洞穴，却没有找到东海。

“我每一天都去找，冬天实在太冷，呆的时间长了，我得了很重的感冒。爸妈都很担心，等我醒了之后，说什么也不让我上山了，不管我怎么闹都不行。”

“本来说好要在村子里住着一直照顾爷爷奶奶的，这件事之后妈妈就带着我搬回市里住了，一直到今年，爷爷70岁生日，我才能回来……”

“我偷偷跑上山的，虽然这么多年没见，但我还是一下子认出他来了。看到他流血，我很害怕，其他人我都信不过，只能来找你，正洙哥。”

李赫宰越说越难受，忍不住抬起胳膊擦眼泪。他轻柔地抚摸着东海，声音里是满满的内疚和难受：“他不变成人了，也不说话了，他是不是……是不是不认识我了……一定是我离开他太久了，我该怎么办？”

他再也忍不住眼泪，嚎啕大哭起来，几颗泪珠滴在了东海身上，小老虎转头看了看，动了动耳朵，又趴了回去。

李赫宰又像以前一样，每天都去找东海。不知道是不是因为受伤，东海这几天都乖乖地呆在以前的地方。李赫宰先帮他换了药，缠了绷带，又打开保温桶，把他求妈妈炖的骨头汤倒出来，给东海舔着喝。

乖乖地喝完汤之后，东海又不理他了，只拿着屁股对着他，尾巴一甩一甩。

李赫宰说了一会儿话，没有任何回应，他沉默地收好食盒回家去，第二天依然会准时来送食物，有时候是各种汤，有时候是牛肉饼，偶尔还会有烤鱿鱼，东海很喜欢，小口小口很珍惜地吃掉。

可东海再也没说过一句话，不管李赫宰讲些什么，东海都不再回应他，连点头都没有，他好像真的只是一只普通的老虎，少年时的回忆，似乎都是李赫宰的一场梦。

这天李赫宰去的迟了些，他转了一圈没找到东海，心慌中听到不远处传来的一阵虎啸，他全速奔跑过去，看到东海正在扑杀一只鸟。

他捕食的姿势略有些笨拙，但决定性的力量压制还是令他颇为轻松地赢了一局。他把鸟儿压在爪子下，正要用利齿撕破猎物的腹腔，却听到身后传来一阵声响。

他回头看到李赫宰僵直地站着，手里的保温桶骨碌碌滚得好远。

东海羞愧又绝望地大吼，他松开爪子朝密林深处奔去，李赫宰什么也顾不上，大声喊着他的名字追上去。东海腿还没好利索，肚子也空空的没有力气，居然渐渐地被李赫宰追上了。

面前是一条小溪，看着东海往前踏了一步，李赫宰不知哪来的爆发力，瞬间扑上去抱住了他。

“别碰水，伤口会感染的！”

东海脚步一顿，李赫宰趁机把他按在了地上，整个人压在他的怀里。

“东海，对不起，对不起。”

“变成老虎没有关系，变成野兽没有关系，记不得我也没有关系，只要你能好好活着，只要你，别离开我，好不好？”

“我不会再要求你说话了，也不需要给我回应。我只是希望照顾你，不让你受伤，每天把肚子填的饱饱的，跑一跑，晒晒太阳。什么都好，你做什么都好。对不起，东海。求求你，不要离开我。”

李赫宰泪如雨下，泪珠一点点砸在东海的脸上。他哭得太伤心了，好像即将失去太阳，失去空气，失去自己的生命。

东海沉默地注视着他，过了好久好久，终于忍不住蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

4、

“后来呢？”小女孩奶声奶气地问。

“后来老虎东海获得了人类的眼泪和真心，再次拥有了变成人的力量！”

“再后来呢？”

“再后来，赫宰和东海就生活在一起啦，过了好多年，又在垃圾桶里捡到了恩海，我们就是幸福快乐的一家三口啦！”

“？？？”恩海眨着大眼睛，满脸不解。

一只老虎玩偶从远处飞来，准确地砸在了李赫宰头上。

“呀！李赫宰！跟女儿说什么乱七八糟的呢！”

**Author's Note:**

> 由于写得很混乱，这里稍微解释一下……
> 
> 一开始老虎东海得到了赫宰的真心，可以变人。
> 
> 后来赫宰去上学，东海等了很久，以为赫宰骗自己，不会再回来了，得到的真心消失，变成了虎。
> 
> 赫宰回来，找不到东海，被家人带走，导致更长时间的分别。
> 
> 再次回来，赫宰遇到了基本完全虎化的东海。
> 
> 东海不希望自己捕食的样子被赫宰看到，这样只能更加让赫宰觉得自己是一只野兽，继续离开他。
> 
> 但最后赫宰还是成功表达了真心，东海又再一次可以变人啦！
> 
> 其实就是有误会的小孩子最终解开误会的故事啦，OOC和逻辑混乱都是我的错！
> 
> PS：女儿不是垃圾桶里捡的，是领养的，东海砸得好。（鼓掌


End file.
